


Deserve Her

by Catch22inaRedDress



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, James Buchanan Barnes - Freeform, Love, Protective Bucky, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, Sebastian Stan Imagine, Violence, bucky barnes imagine, domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catch22inaRedDress/pseuds/Catch22inaRedDress
Summary: After you broke up last year with your boyfriend he turned abusive and wouldn't stop stalking you. You work with the Avenger but on the analyst side and don't live in the tower. You've come to work shaken the past few days and the team has taken notice especially Bucky. You and he have become close over the past year. Other than Steve, you are the only one that he confides in and has even let you past his walls.This has several parts. Enjoy!!!Warnings: Strong language and some violence. Triggers domestic violence





	1. Chapter 1

As I entered the tower and showed my credentials I vaguely nodded at Gary the front guard saying his morning pleasantries. I kept looking over my shoulder noticing Taylor across the street staring intently at me. I closed my eyes at the solitude of the elevator and the safety of the Avengers tower and let my nerves settle as I went to my floor. My office was next to Steve's a.k.a. Captain America and next to Bucky's. The infamous Winter Soldier, although he was just a big teddy bear at this point. That's probably why this was my fortress of solitude and I felt so safe from the outside world. Safe from Taylor, my ex.

Truth be told, he was a decent boyfriend. While we were dating he was protective, maybe a bit too much. A little jealous? Yes. I mean I work with Captain freaking America. Although he had need never worry about Cap it was his other, darker half- his best friend that always held a piece of my heart. Even though I remained faithful and nothing has ever happened romantically between the soldier and myself it was part of the reason I broke things off with Taylor. When I did, he went off the deep end. I don't know if I was his tether or his anchor after he left the S.E.A.L.S. but he has broken into my apartment and has even hit me a few times. Bucky noticed the bruises the other day and I told him some kids in my apartment building pushed me and I fell. The anger on his face with that was enough to scare me, I can only imagine if he knew the real truth. Things keep escalating and I am at a loss of what to do and I don't feel safe in my own home anymore.

I put my bag in the en-suite bathroom in my office and closed the door. I planned on sleeping here for a few nights. It had been two days since Taylor and me had a physical altercation and I knew it was bound to happen soon. I didn't know what to do. If I went to the police Stark and the Avengers would be in the papers. If I went to Tony or Cap then my home life would be brought to work. If I went to Bucky...I shook my head at the thought. Sometimes in moments of anger Winter would show through. Steve says that I have a talent for bringing Bucky back from the edge and I'm grateful for anything that I can do to help Bucky.

I went to work to get my head off of my outside life and ignored the incoming texts no doubt from Taylor and reminded myself that on my break to get a new phone from the TECH floor. I just needed on for the crew here to reach me anyways. My outside life at this point was no existent. HE made sure of that.

Bucky's POV

I walked into Steve's office and sat down. "Hey did you see Y/N this morning?" He looked up with his brows hitched and nodded. "Yea, actually I did. She had a duffle bag and she was completely out of it. I said hi and she didn't even notice me." He put his pen down pondering on the odd interaction or lack thereof.

" See I told you! She's been acting weird man. I'm really worried. Between that and the bruises." I chewed on the inside of my lip. " I've been following her home." Steve sighed and sat back and put his hands through his hair. "What the hell man? I know you care about her but you need to back off Buck. If you want to know something you need to just ask and not follow someone. You trust her right?."

"Yes, of course, and I know you're right. But I just have this feeling and ...I'm worried, Steve. I saw Taylor too. That ass hole she broke up with. The one that thought she was cheating on with you." Steve couldn't help but chuckle. The thought of her being with my best friend twisted my insides and I didn't want to think about it. " Don't sound so disgusted. I'm a good looking guy and I'm a catch." I shook my head.

" Should I just ask her? Do you think she would even tell me?" He paused for a moment in his typical thoughtful fashion. "Yes. I think whatever she is going through she would tell you out of any of us. She may have just decided against telling you because she either wants to protect you or maybe she is embarrassed. But if she is in trouble we need to find out and help her. She's family. Especially to you.....and because of that to me. " I smirked at his thoughtfulness and sincerity and got up and left.

I spent the rest of the day pondering how to talk to her and got a text from a new number around 9.

Hey, it's Y/N. This is my new phone number if you need me. Sorry I haven't seen you a lot today. Maybe we can get together soon and talk. I need some Bucky time.

I smiled and took that as my sign and invite and went to her office as my first stop hoping that she was still there. If not I was going to make a house call.

Y/N POV

I just got out of the shower and put on a black and lace cami set and started setting up a pallet on the couch in my office. I jumped when my door opened. "Fuck!" I Screamed and Bucky walked in and jumped back "Fuck me!" He was almost ready to fight and then saw what I was wearing my hand instinctively went to my chest and although all of my bits were covered I was blushing furiously under his dark gaze.

"Wh--what are you doing doll?" I then realized the magnitude and the reality of everything in front of me. I looked around and my duffle bag was out with my clothes and chargers and you could tell that I was planning on staying here for a few days and my bed was made up. I was embarrassed and ashamed and looked down and shut my eyes. I heard his footsteps making his way towards me.

He ran both of his hands up my bare arms with feather touches. The difference in the temperature between the flesh hand and the metal hand gave me goosebumps along with his breath on my face as I looked up at him. I saw him looking at my bruises but was mentally thankful that he didn't ask about them. At that moment though I could tell that he had somehow put it all together and he was angry, so very angry.

He removed his hands from my arms and I felt robbed of his touch and a small whimper escaped my lips. Without a word, he walked over to my bag and picked it up and packed up the remaining contents of my belongings. "Bucky...What are you doing?" He stood up and threw the bag over his shoulder and handed me some jeans and a shirt. " Get dressed doll. You're staying with me."

I took the clothes. "Bucky, really I'm fine here. I pretty much live in this office anyways and I have a bathroom. It's not like I'm roughing it." He walked closer and tucked some of my Y/H/C behind my ear. "I'm a gentleman and your a lady. And as far as I'm concerned you're my lady. I am not letting you sleep in your office just because some fuck head is out there keeping you away from your home. My home is your home. Excuse my language but get your shit on because if someone lays eyes on you while we go to my quarters I'm going to punch their lights out."

My face turned fifty shades of red and I just nodded. While I'm sure he didn't mean I was his lady he probably meant more like his lady friend he still had me so flustered I gave up on even buttoning my jeans and just covered it up with my shirt I grabbed the few remaining items and left my office. 

I followed Bucky to his flat which he shared with Steve. They each had their own sleeping quarters and they just shared a living room and kitchen. Steve was already in bed being the old man he was and Bucky took me to his room and helped me settle in. He unpacked all of my clothes and hung up some of the nicer items and put the rest in a drawer. He then put the toiletries in his bathroom all while I watched from his bed sitting cross-legged. Normally one would probably feel uncomfortable with someone going through their delicates and unpacking their luggage but it made me chuckle when he quirked his eyebrow at my bra and panties and he gently packed them away. Seemingly unaware of my watchful eye.

After it was all put away he started to unbutton his blue dress shirt and kicked off his shoes and I watched him. Our eyes met and he smirked as he unhooked his belt he pulled off his shirt. " I'm going to go take a shower. When I come out we are going to talk. Don't. Fall. Asleep. Woman." He ordered and then turned around and went into the shower.

I impulsively took his blue dress shirt and traded my cami top for his dress shirt and climbed under the covers. While I dreaded the talk I eagerly awaited his company.


	2. Becoming His

I must've dozed off because when I awoke he was sitting on the edge of the bed with his arms crossed with a hint of a smirk and in thought. is leg was on the bed sans shoes and socks. I sat up and he looked over at me. "I didn't want to wake you but I need to know what's going on. I need to know from you what's going on that is." He looked down at my lips as I licked them staring at his face. It was still flushed from the shower and his hair was wet. The covers fell from as I got comfortable facing him in a sitting position and his eyebrow quirked at the site of his shirt on me. I just shrugged and he said nothing. He stared at me a moment and I waited for a moment until he realized that I was waiting for him to start my explanation.

"I'll keep it short and simple. Taylor lost it when we broke it off. He thinks that Cap and I are lovers and since obviously, he can't fight him he's attacking me. Trying to get me to concede and break it off with a man I'm not even with -to be with a man that I don't even love. I don't think that I ever love him looking back. I think he just manipulated me. He's broken into my house. Alienated every person outside of work that I know since we broke up. Now he's turned to the point where he has gotten physical with me" Bucky's body went rigid and his jaw clenched but he remained silent. Winter was there. Right on the edge so I didn't go into further detail.

"If I go to the police, then Stark and Avengers name will be brought up and get the papers and my whole situation will go public with is needless and humiliating. This is not a job for the team and furthermore, I'm not your responsibility. Yes, we are friends but you are not obligated to be my protector Bucky so I don't want to bring you into this. And for heaven sake, I'm sure as hell not going to bring Steve into this. Taylor thinks I'm fucking him." Bucky flinched like I slapped him. I guess I shouldn't curse quite as much I thought to myself.

"I've only ever been with him and the other man I've been in love with doesn't want me like that. Its just one big fuck up and I don't know how to get out of the rabbit hole." At this point, I'm crying. I have no home and I can't see where the line is between friends and co-workers is anymore. I'm in sitting in front of my best friend who I am also in love with and who only sees my platonic-ally. I have hit rock bottom and he's looking at me with the beautiful blue eyes and he's biting that damn lip that I've wanted since I've first laid eyes on him.

I have hit rock bottom and he's looking at me with the beautiful blue eyes and he's biting that damn lip that I've wanted since I've first laid eyes on him 

Bucky blew out a deep I breath that he had been holding and the silence was deafening. He scooped me up in his arms and put my legs on either side of him and held me while I cried. As my crying slowed I could feel every one of his muscles as he smoothed my hair and rubbed my back. When I ran my fingers through his hair I could feel his heart quicken. The closeness between us was something that I would hold onto forever. I would put it in a memory and bring it out when I needed something to smile about. I tried to memorize every little detail as he held me in silence.

Thinking back I had done this for him a few times since we met when he was so lost and broken. He had shown up at my apartment a few times or called me to come to him after some nightmares. Sometimes we would just talk on the phone to get through it and now it was his turn to hold me. This time it was him who stroked my hair and let me cry it out while he held me and kept our faces tucked away in each other's necks.

When I calmed down I pulled my face away and looked at him. He gave me a tight smiled and smoothed my hair away from my face. "Sorry, I'm a mess." He shook his head. "You're lovely and anyone that says otherwise and a damn fool." I laughed. He took his sleeve and the palm of his hand and dried the remainder of my tears and the rested his hands on the small of my back while I was still straddling him. He didn't let me move out of the position that he pulled me into and to be honest I could stay like this forever so I didn't dare protest.

"OK. Y/N you gave me a lot to process. But let me address a few things because the Mad Hatter's gonna get us out of this rabbit hole doll." He winked at me.

"He didn't deserve any damn thing that you gave him and the fact that you gave him your virginity pisses me off. I want to castrate that mother fucker the next time I see him. He was a wolf in sheep's clothing and he manipulated you into thinking that you loved him all the while telling you how to dress and who you could be friends with. He didn't deserve you and to be honest I don't think anyone in this world deserves you. Myself or Captain Freaking America himself. Fact is. In any decade that I've been in. As James, Bucky, Winter---I've never met anyone like you. You are one in a million. " He took my face in his flesh palm. He hesitated with his metal hand and instinctively I put my hand over it to let him know that its OK. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes. He looked scared and was lightly trembling. I put my hands over top his on my cheeks. "James....? Are you OK?" He slowly nodded and then continued.

"Are you OK?" He slowly nodded and then continued

" You are perfection doll. You are everything to me and I would never say that you are an obligation. You are my privilege and beacon. You're my beacon. Do you know that when I think of something funny or a memory comes to my mind I don't want to find Steve share it with? I want you. When I have a nightmare my hand searches for you next to me and my heart aches to know that you will never be there. Sometimes I walk the streets and go to your apartment to be closer to you and to know that if there is a threat that they have to go through me to get to you. You are my beacon in this world and I am forever drawn to you. If only I had known what you were going through doll I could've protected you.I knew something was wrong but I didn't know the extent. You are the most important person in this world to me. Whats the point of all of this if I can't even keep you safe.Mark my words Y/N, you're safe now. Taylor will have to go through me and that's no easy take, doll."

He rested his head against mine as soft tears ran down my cheeks. "I know that I don't deserve you either. But know that if there is someplace in your heart that could grow to love something like me. I'm yours. Till the end of the line sweetheart."

A whimper escaped my lips. "Its always been you, James." His eyes found mine and without missing a beat he closed the distance between our lips and kissed me. He tasted of mint and salt and I could smell his body wash and shampoo. All of the smells mixed with his scent took over my senses. The warmness of his lips melding into mine gently made the heat in my belly grow and I could feel his arousal between us.

He broke our kiss leaving me without and he blurted out, "I don't understand." I was in a haze of Bucky and shook my head to snap out of it. "W-What?" He laughed huskily. "It always been me?"

I nodded and wrapped my arms around his neck and ran my fingers through his hair and he rewarded me with a moan. "Taylor and I had been together for 8 months and then you came in. I remember seeing you come in from the elevator and knew. I broke up with him soon after. He thought it was because of another man. Which was true but thought it was because of Steve. Which it wasn't. I fell in love with you from the first moment I saw you come in....."

He looked away for a long moment and I panicked. I said the L word and he didn't say it back. I blushed and tried to climb off when he looked away and didn't say anything. Perhaps I misread the situation. I moved to fast. He saw my flight instincts kicking in and gripped my hips and his fingers dug in. His Winter side dominating a bit which I found to like in this instance.

His Winter side dominating a bit which I found to like in this instance.

"I remember that day. You were wearing an emerald green dress and you had Y/H/C down and were looking at me with soft eyes. Everyone was there staring at me with varying degrees of emotions but your eyes were captivating. You were the reason I stayed Y/N. I stayed because I needed to know every shade that made up Y/E/C. I needed to know every emotion that your face could make so that I could learn to read you and know you and you challenge me every day and I learn a new one every damn day too. Ever hoping that one day. This day may come. And that maybe if I played my cards right, maybe the old Bucky would come through and you would become mine."

I laid my lips on his. "I'm yours, James. But know that old Bucky didn't win me. You did. Who you are now. Metal arm, night terrors, scars and all. You are perfect to me."I leaned in and kissed him and he smiled through the kiss. I leaned back and pushed the hair out of his eyes.

I had a devious smile on my face and his eyebrow quirked.

"That's a new face to learn. What the hell is going on in that pretty little head of yours right now." I did a little innocent sing-song voice and played with the upper button of my shirt. " Oh, nothing. Just wondering when you're going to claim what's your's  
Sargeant Barnes."

His eyes grew a bit large and then his lips attacked mine with heat and fervor with Winter dominance and Buckys gentility fighting for control. Tonight was going to be interesting.


	3. My Savior

When we came out into the living room the next morning, which was Saturday, to Sam and Steve having coffee. They both sat back in unison and smiled at the both of us holding hands.

"Well it's about damn time you two." Sam blurted out earning a stern look from Steve.

" Sam blurted out earning a stern look from Steve

"What?" He shrugged. Steve got up and came over to hug me. He whispered in my ear. "So happy you two have each other, Y/N." To that you blushed.

Bucky sat down and pulled me into his lap in easy comfort like we had been a couple for years, which I found sweet. This ex-assassin who could kill any man 100 different ways was mine and had a touch that handled me with such care, like I was breakable. Although last night, he was a bit rough on round three. But he knew that I welcomed it and the small bruises that were left behind. Even though he smothered them with butterfly kisses in the shower this morning and apologized over and over. He made it up to me though with his warm lips.

As I sat on his lap and stared at those same lip a blush crept up and settled on my cheeks. The guys were talking and I heard laughing and Bucky turned to me. "Doll?? You ok?" He saw the blush and my eyes leave his lips and look into his blue orbs. "Huh?" He let out a deep husky chuckle. "Steve wanted to know about whats going on but I told him that it's not my place to tell." He stared at me asking permission and I nodded.

We filled in Sam and Steve who were irate but more calm and objective than Bucky.

Steve of course being more detail orientated. "Y/N, come with me a moment?" I paused and got up and walked to the window seats in the corner, out of Sam's and Buck's ear shot. He looked on with concern unsure of what Steve was asking me. "I know you would protect Bucky from this and it's me. Consider me more of a brother, Bucky's brother. I care for you and want to make sure that you are...ok." He dropped his eyes. "Have you had any doctors checked you out. Has he broken any ribs. When I hugged you earlier and when Bucky did earlier this week I saw you flinch." I nodded. "I think I have a bruised rib. He punched me there the other day when I told Buck that the kids pushed me down." Tears welled up in my eyes and his brows stitched together. I couldn't look at Bucky but out of my peripheral I could see him stand but stay where he was. Steve's had his hand by his side but signaled stay to him. "OK. What else has he done?"

I looked up at him not sure if I should tell him everything. "Why do you want to know?" He put his hand on my shoulder. "One because you need to get it out and two- I need to know what he's capable of. He may not be a super villain in the general sense but still I plan for everything and he is an ex S.E.A.L. If you want we can go into another room." I shook my head. "Would you rather have Bucky over here?" I nodded.

He waved Bucky over and he was by my side in a second. He scooped me into his lap with my legs across his thighs and looked at me. "You ok doll?" I gave a weak smile. "Yea. Cap just needs to know some of the details of what Taylor has done to know what hes capable of. Plus it's better than seeing the Stark appointed shrink." I winked at him trying to release some of the tension. "Just keep Winter on a leash. Promise me." He gently kissed me. " Don't worry about me doll. Just tell us what's happened."

" Ok so other than what I think is the bruised rib from the punch the other day. He... he punched me in the eye. I missed three days of work a month ago for that one. Sorry Cap." He gave me a weak smile. " Most of it has been flesh wounds from fighting him off. Like I broke a bottle over his head when I was on my way home a few months back and gashed my hand open. He did pull a knife on me and I had to get a few stitches on my abdomen from when he cut me in the skuffle."

Bucky growled and bit his lip so hard I think it started to bleed. I've never seen Steve so mad, at least not in my presence before. "Look guys, I'm fine. Really."

Bucky turned my face towards his. "Did he...Did he...?" I knew what he was going to say so I cut him off. A phrase like that coming from his lips would certainly make them bleed. "No James. I will never lie to you. So he did....try once. But I got him with the taser and then he punched me in the ribs and I stayed in the hotel. Now I'm here." He met his forehead to mine and all three of us stayed like this in silence. "Please let Bruce check you out." I nodded.

I went to the lab and Buck briefed Bruce on what happened. He stayed and I had some bruised ribs but overall lucky. The taser weakened him.I had told Steve that I didn't want anyone else knowing so we kept the extent of everything to ourselves. So Bucky and I were going out tonight to eat and then to old bar that he and Steve used to go to in Brooklyn. He was just going to stake his claim and hope that Taylor backed off. If he didn't he was going to make Taylor back off.

I let Wanda and Nat help get me ready. I was nervous because even though we were farther in our relationship theoretically, it was still our first date. My only request was to find an emerald green dress. Nat quirked her brow. "He said he fell in love with me when he first saw me and I was wearing an emerald green dress." I beamed. For an ex-assassin she was a romantic at heart...with a foul mouth. "Are you fucking kidding me? That metal cyborg out there is a fucking Casanova?" I nodded. "In more ways than one." Wanda slapped my arm. "Do tell." I shook my head. "A lady never divulges."

They both scoffed. Wanda frowned and said with her thick Sokovian accent. "At least tell us if he is a good lover." I blushed. "I couldn't ask for anyone better." Nat let out a jealous whine. "I need to get laid!" I laughed but no matter how much they pleaded for details my mouth was sealed.

When I looked in the mirror I grinned. They gave me a vintage feel and I loved it and knew Bucky would too. They gave me some some curls and some ruby red lips. I had some thigh high nude stocking on with nude lace demure bra and panty set with garter underneath...for later. The best part was the emerald green dress.

 

I walked out of the elevator and onto the common room floor where everyone was and met Bucky. He stood there stunned with no readable expression. He was in all black suit and his hair was slicked back into a low bun that I found incredibly sexy. "I..Uh...you...you.Holy. Fuck. Me. You look gorgeous doll." I laughed out loud and blushed for the room to see.

I leaned into his ear and whispered. "That comes later." His eyes got big and he looked utterly lost. Like he was a teenager and had no idea what to do and I loved every second of it.

"You look devilishly handsome James." He finally got some composure. "Promise me something Doll." He took my hand ignoring everyone else watching and cooing eyes in the room. "Call me that tonight." I smiled and he brought my hand to his lips and kissed it.

He turned to everyone. "Alright. Your entertainment has concluded for the evening. I'm taking my lady out so don't wait up." He nodded to Steve with a knowingly look and we left.

We walked out into the street and my body tensed and he sensed it. "Baby. I don't want you worried. Look at me. " I stopped looking for Taylor. "There is nothing that he can do to me that I can't heal from. I have been shot, beaten, stabbed, appendages ripped off, cryogenically frozen. Survived a World War. I am an assassin and the Winter Soldier. Very few people in this world could even stand a chance in combat with me. So tonight I dont want you to worry. Tonight is our first date. Let me protect you. Be you savior for once." He winked at me and I fell into his side.

We walked for a while and found this lovely and expensive restaurant that Tony no doubt had arranged. I made a mental note to thank him. James' world experience came into play has he ordered from the menu in Romanian for the both of us and we had a shockingly normal dinner. We talked about life and Brooklyn and childhood and fell into easy conversation.

"Where to now?" I smiled as he took my hand. "There's an irish bar that Steve and I have gone to before, you game?" I nodded and we started walking that way. "Have you seen him?" He shook his head. I frowned. "What's wrong Y/N" I bit the inside of my cheek. "Just thinking about how long he could keep this up. I mean I can't live in Avengers tower forever."

He stopped and looked at me with a hurt expression. "Why not? You could move in tomorrow. I know the team would be more than happy to help you pack." I laughed at the notion. "You can't be serious." My eyes got big when the realization of what I said hit me.

"I didn't mean it like that James. I mean we haven't even made it through our first date." I laughed nervously. We turned and walked towards the bar which we could now see. "So say we make it through our first date. What say you?" I shook my head. "I don't know. I ....can...can I have a drink?" We walked through the front door and he led me to a far back booth. The expression on his face must've been murderous because the guys at the table top scattered leaving only James and me there.

I hurt him and I knew it but I've never lived with anyone and under the circumstances, it scared me a bit. James was a bit abrupt and I could tell that he was needing a moment to himself. "What do you want to drink?" He said with little softness. "Y/F/D" He nodded and turned to walk off towards the bar. He thought better of it and halfway turned around. "Will you be ok for a few minutes?" I nodded and he stalked off.

"What the hell is wrong with me? He asked me to move it with him." I rubbed my eyes and looked for a bathroom and got up needing a moment to compose myself. 

 

 

BUCKY'S POV

What in the hell did I do? We were having a great first date and then I asked her to move in with me? On a first date. Real smooth. And then I turn into a real asshole when she needs time. I get the drinks and turn towards the table and she's gone.

My heart falls. I scan the room for her looking everyone knowing shes not here. I drop the drinks on the counter and go to the bathrooms. I go the ladies first and the doors locked and I listen closely. I hear a whimper and I know I could be breaking the door down to a lovers tryst or it could be my girl and I'm not waiting to find out.

I kick the door down to see him holding her by the neck against the wall. Her feet off the ground and shes struggling for air. I pull him off of her and throw him with my metal arm and he hits the wall with a sickening thud breaking tiles. I lift her up in my arms. "Doll. Doll. Y/N." Shes gasping for air. "I'm ok James." She looks at me with tears in her eyes and I can see bruises on her neck forming already. We've got a crowd now and I take off my coat and throw it down as I stalk towards him and he runs out the back door into the alleyway. Good, I like this bar and I want to be able to come back.

The crowd follows us and I can hear them whispering about what he was trying to do to my girl in the bathroom and my blood turns to ice. But it's not Winter this time. It's James.

 

"You fucked with the wrong dame Taylor." He spit out blood and stopped and looked at me. "So she wasn't fucking Captain America it was you all along." I stalked around him and was walking in a circle. "She never cheated on your sorry ass." He lunged at me and I didn't even bother to move I just punched him and when he swung a left hook I dodge. I punched him in the ribs and heard a crack. He groaned and managed to get to his feet earning him a right hook to the face. He swung again and I dodged and punching him again in the ribs. "Thats for punching my girl in the ribs." I took my metal hand and grabbed him by his neck and lifted him up off the ground straight up. "Thats for trying to choke my girl." Y/N came into the alleyway and called out my name and I looked at her . "It's ok James.I'm ok." Even after he tried to kill her she didn't want me to kill him. I could see the worry in her eyes. Although I knew it wasn't for him. But for me. She didn't want his blood on my hands. So I dropped Taylor on the ground and turned towards her.

She came to my side and I kissed her and the crowd whistled.

I turned to Taylor who was still on the ground.

"Understand me. You will not call my girl. You will not break into her apartment. You will not touch her. Look at her. You will not have anything to do with my girl. Otherwise, you will have to deal with me. I assure you that Captain America is much more virtuous and law-abiding than me. Do you understand?" Taylor nodded.

"I didn't hear you. " Taylor spat out blood and I'm pretty sure a tooth. " Yeah. She's yours and not mine. I got it."

My POV

James wrapped his arm around me and someone from the bar tossed his jacket to him. "How bout that drink Doll." I nodded. "Yea."

We took our seat and a few people came over to shake his hand which he shyly did. He wasn't used to people not being afraid of him. But being an Avenger and kicking the shit of a guy who was attacking your girl made him Mr. Popularity tonight.

"So about earlier.." He cut me off. "I'm sorry. I was so caught up in my own ego and feelings I lost sight of protecting you and broke my promise." He dropped his head for a moment and then looked at me. "We can do things at whatever speed you want. Just know that I'm yours for whatever you want whenever you are ready for it. I don't want to scare you off."

I took a drink and nodded. "And what are your intentions with me, Mr. James Buchanan Barnes?" He smirked. "Well I'd like to live with you and marry you and if you'd like yo have my children. I'd like that too Just as long as I'm with you though I don't care where we are or what we are doing, doll."

He was right and who cares where we do it. I just feel better knowing that's I'm close to him. "So since my place is out, when should we start packing my stuff? Should we warn Steve?"

He laughed and jumped up off the stool. He picked me up and twirled me around. "You're gonna move in with me?" I shrugged my shoulder. "Till the end of the line right?" He kissed me. "Just promise me one thing, James." His face was millimeters away from mine. "When you propose, find an emerald for the engagement ring."

He kissed me more passionately, not caring about all of the other drunk patrons around us.

"Anything for you, doll. I love you"

"I love you too James. Thanks for being my savior. In more ways than one."


End file.
